Artists
One of the biggest draws to the Legend of the Cryptids game is the high-quality artwork of the cards. This page will link any artist profiles that have been identified, grouped by their first name/nickname. See also the category page for a more comprehensive listings. Disclaimer: Several of these artists do not always have portfolios that are completely SFW, and will be marked NSFW. A= * Admira Wijaya - Cards (NSFW) * Aleksei Vinogradov - Cards * Alexander Alexandrov - Cards * Alexander Mandradjiev - Cards * Alexandra V Bach - Cards * Alex Negrea - Cards (NSFW) * Alex Pascenko - Cards * Alon Chou - Cards * Anastasia Ovchinnikova aka Nastasja - Cards * Ania Mitura aka Dalisa - Cards * Asaba aka kakotomirai - Cards |-|B= * Bastien Lecouffe Deharme - Cards (NSFW) * Bayard Wu - Cards * Bogdan Marica - Cards * Brad Rigney - Cards * Byron007 - Cards |-|C= * C Munin - Cards (NSFW) * Concept-Art-House - Cards (Concept-Art-House) * Chaoyuan Xu - Cards * Chase Stone - Cards * Choi Keun Hoon - Cards * Choi Won Chun - Cards * Choi YongJae - Cards * Chris Ng - Cards * Chris Rallis - Cards (NSFW) * Christoph Peters von Sperling - Cards * Clint Cearley - Cards * Crow God - Cards |-|D= * Daarken - Cards * Dalia (Bae Chang Sung) - Cards * Daniel Hyun Lim - Cards * Dave Palumbo - Cards (NSFW) * David Gaillet - Cards * David Rapoza - Cards * Dcwj - Cards (NSFW) * Depingo - Cards (Anna) * Deruch - Cards * Diego de Almeida - Cards * Diego Gisbert - Cards * Docatto - Cards * Donfoo - Cards |-|E= * Evan Lee - Cards (NSFW) * Eve Ventrue - Cards |-|F= * Fujiyama Monta - Cards |-|G= * Grafit - Cards * Guicaimumu - Cards (NSFW) |-|H= * Hao Jinzhi aka hjz- Cards * Holdeen -Cards * Hunter Schulz - Cards |-|I= * Ignacio Bazán Lazcano - Cards * Igor Kieryluk - Cards * Ivan Kashubo - Cards (NSFW) |-|J= * J. Otto Szatmari - Cards * Jack Wang at (Concept Art House) - Cards * James Ryman - Cards * James Zapata - Cards (NSFW) * Jehan - Cards * Jiefeng Jiao - Cards * Jiuge - Cards * Johannes Voß - Cards * John Blumen - Cards * John Silva - Cards * JP Targete - Cards (NSFW) * Joshua - Cards * Jung Myung Lee - Cards * Justice Wong - Cards |-|K= * Kang Hee Gwang - Cards * Keira - Cards * KidKidKid - Cards * Kyoungmin Park - Cards * Kyrie - Cards |-|L= * Lan Jun Kang - Cards * Lee Jeong Heon - Cards * Leo Enin - Cards * Leonid Kozienko - Cards (NSFW) * Liang Xing - Cards * Lin Bo - Cards * Lin Wenjun - Cards * Lius Lasahido - Cards * Lu Hua - Cards |-|M= * Maki Planas - Cards * Marat Ars - Cards * MarC! - Cards * Mariana Vieira - Cards * Mauricio Herrera - Cards * Maxim Verehin - Cards * Miles Johnston - Cards (NSFW) * MingzhuYang - Cards * Mitchell Mohrhauser - Cards |-|N= * NOX - Cards |-|O= * OXAN - Cards |-|P= * Pablo Fernandez - Cards * Pavel Romanov - Cards * Pencil1203 - Cards * Puppet - Cards |-|R= * Reynan Sanchez - Cards * Rozenn - Cards * R-SRaven - Cards * Ruan Jia - Cards * Rudy Siswanto - Cards |-|S= * Sam Carr - Cards * Sandara - Cards * Seunghee Lee - Cards * Shuichi Wada - Cards * Simon Dominic - Cards * Slawomir Maniak - Cards * Sookyung Oh - Cards * Suhwan Bae - Cards * Sung-ryun Park - Cards * Svetlin Velinov - Cards |-|T= * Tae Sub Shin - Cards * Tatiana Kirgetova - Cards * Tei Iku - Cards * Tsuyoshi Nagano - Cards * Tim Löchner - Cards |-|W= * Wagner Bruno - Cards (NSFW) * Wang Song - Cards * Woochul Lee - Cards * Wu Shuang - Cards (NSFW) |-|Y= * Yang Mansik - Cards * Yigit Koroglu - Cards * Yin Yuming - Cards * Young-june Choi - Cards * Youngsoo Lee - Cards * Yu Cheng Hong - Cards * Yu-Han Chen - Cards |-|Z= * Zhonglu Zhao - Cards * Zinna Du - Cards Category:Legend of the Cryptids Category:Artists